The Darkness
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi needs money for an eye operation... the difference this time the operation is for him. Oneshot. Puppyshipping.


**I can't believe I've finally finished this! It look me aaaaaaages to finish. Basically it's a new look on the Jou needs money for an eye operation... this time _he_ needs the money. I'm uploading lots tonight yay. No new chapter of sleeping dragon yet but I've almost finished it, key word being 'almost'... I won't make any promises about updates cause i do have a habit of breaking them but it should be soon.**

**Pairings: puppyshipping (duh)**

**warnings: shounen-ai, maybe sex references (can't remember XD), swearing.**

**Disclaimer: yeah... I don't own anything.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

He shut his eyes, wondering what it was going to be like to be completely blind. He felt a soft warm breeze brushing against his slightly tanned skin and played gently with his golden hair and the patches of hot sunlight on his skin which had filtered down through the large, old oak tree he was sitting under. The sound of children playing came from all around him as the owners of the voices enjoyed the summer heat.

Katsuya Jounouchi opened his eyes again, his vision wasn't any better than before. He could see everything about three meters away properly, but everything else was becoming blurred.

_It's gettin' worse,_ Katsuya thought bitterly, last time he'd been at the park, a couple of weeks ago, he'd been able to see the pond from here, now it was just where the green blur of the grass changed into a grey blur.

He knew why his vision was deteriorating. After a visit to the cinema with his friends he'd realised that he wasn't able to read anything on the screen. He'd then told his friends who had forced him to the opticians for an eye test. The optician had no idea why his eyesight was going so Katsuya had been sent to the hospital where some tests had been run and they'd found out that Katsuya had the same condition his little sister had had, only that it had been laying dormant for years.

So now he was going to go blind. There was no way he could raise the three million yen needed for the operation. He was just going to have to give up. He felt like his internal organs were twisted together in a tight knot in trepidation making him feel sick. _Why me?_ Katsuya moaned in his head, _what have I done wrong?_ He couldn't think of anything he'd done that could have caused this. _Oh well, at least I might get some good karma after this,_ he tried to cheer himself up, it didn't really work.

The blond's eyes wandered to some children were playing in the area of his vision before it got too fuzzy to make anything out. What he wouldn't give to be that young again and not have to cope with the knowledge that he was going to go blind at the age of nineteen.

"What are you sulking about?" A familiar, yet highly unwelcome, voice interrupted Katsuya's solitude.

"Go away Kaiba," Katsuya said in a flat tone not turning around to face the blue eyed CEO, he really didn't need to be mocked at the moment.

"No," Kaiba said simply, sitting next to Katsuya. He looked very tired, probably due to stress at work causing a lack of sleep Katsuya guessed. Other than this Kaiba looked exactly the same as he had during high school, still as handsome and, in his black tailored suit, as well dressed as ever. "So why are you depressed?" He asked looking at Katsuya with his sapphire eyes.

"Why do you care?" Katsuya spat irritably.

"Let's just pretend I do care," Kaiba said calmly, "what's wrong?"

"I'm goin' blind," Katsuya muttered.

"So it is true," Kaiba said under his breath, "I heard a rumour that you were going blind, but I didn't believe it."

"Well it is true," Katsuya sighed, getting to his feet, "I can't do anythin' about it," tears began to spring to his eyes, admitting this was painful, "I'm just gonna go and enjoy my last few weeks of being able to see."

"How much do you need?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

"What?" Katsuya spun around to look at him.

"How much do you need for your operation?" Kaiba asked again, getting up and walking to Katsuya.

"Three million but-" any attempts Katsuya was going to make to stop Kaiba giving him the money were silenced by a long finger pressed against his lips. Kaiba then removed it and took out his cheque book from his pocket. Quickly, yet elegantly, he filled out the slip of paper, folded it and pressed it into Katsuya's hand.

"Get well soon," Kaiba said before walking away.

Katsuya stood rooted to the spot in shock. Kaiba had given him the money, but why?

"Hang on! Wait!" He shouted after the departing CEO, "Kaiba!" When Kaiba didn't turn back he chased after him, "where are you goin'?"

"Work," Kaiba replied simply.

Katsuya grabbed his hand, Kaiba felt the cheque pressing into his palm, "this is yours," Katsuya said firmly.

"I don't want it," Kaiba told him.

"I don't need your charity!"

"It's not charity," Kaiba said.

"Then what is it? Pity? You hate me Kaiba, why are you savin' my eyesight?"

"I don't hate you!"

Katsuya was struck with a realisation, "no you don't hate me, you never did, you just don't care! Every time I tried to get your attention you just ignored me! You never acknowledge me unless it was to insult me! You wouldn't have cared if I'd crawled into a hole and died! So what the hell has changed? Why are you here givin' me your money?" He glared furiously at the CEO who was finding the floor very interesting.

"Have you ever thought that I wanted to make up for that?" he muttered, no longer sounding like the confident, arrogant man everyone knew him as.

"You're giving me money 'cause you're feeling guilty?"

"No," Kaiba looked up at him, his eyes were no longer cold but swimming with undecipherable emotions. He stepped forward, lifted Katsuya's chin and pressed his lips against the blond's, "I did it because I'm in love with you, don't you remember?"

"Y-You j-just... what the hell?!" Katsuya stammered stepping away from Kaiba. 'Do you remember?' How could he forget? The brunet had cornered him on the last day of school and told him, Katsuya had shot him down. He could even remember the words he'd used 'why the hell did you treat me so badly if you were actually in love with me?!'

Kaiba sighed, "Look, take the damn money and get the fucking operation." Katsuya stood there in shock; he'd never heard Kaiba swear before it always seemed something far too vulgar for the CEO to do.

"Okay," Katsuya muttered, backing down, knowing that Kaiba was _never_ going to give this one up.

Kaiba leaned close and put his mouth next to the blond's ear and whispered "good boy, do you want a lift to the hospital?"

"Don't you have work?"

"For you it can wait, come on," Kaiba took Katsuya's hand, "let's get you checked into hospital."

Katsuya's small frown turned into a smile, "You're much better when you're bein' nice."

Kaiba blushed, but didn't say anything as they walked towards the edge of the park where Kaiba's car was parked. It was a shiny black Lamborghini which looked very cool, yet slightly scary at the same time, much like its driver.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't come to me and ask for the money?" Kaiba asked as they got in the car.

"Mainly because we haven't actually spoken since high school," Katsuya answered, "how did you find out anyway? I'm sure I'm not important enough to have rumour spread about me. "

"Yugi told Mokie who told me and I've spent the past few weeks trying to bump into you," Kaiba replied pulling out of the parking space.

"If I'd come to you for the money you'd have made me do somethin' creepy for it."

"Like what?" Kaiba asked looking amused as he wondered what Katsuya was going to say.

"I dunno, get me to dress up as a dog or a maid or somethin' equally humiliating."

"You'd look cute as a dog... or a maid, or a maid with dog ears."

"See, you're creepy!" Katsuya said.

Kaiba laughed and then looked serious, "I would have just given you the money, no arguments, no teasing."

"Really?!" Katsuya asked unbelievingly.

"Yes."

They spent the rest of the journey listening to the rock music pumping through the car's stereo, occasionally commenting on the weather or the appalling traffic. They arrived at the hospital having navigated Domino's horrendous one-way system without getting caught in too many traffic jams (Kaiba knew all the short cuts around the city).

"I have to go," Kaiba said just after they'd checked Katsuya in, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a business card and a pen and scribbled two phone numbers on the back, "if you need anything, I don't care what time or how trivial it is, phone one of these and I will do what I can."

"Okay," Katsuya said taking the card, "I guess I should thank you."

"You should," Kaiba agreed, smirking.

"Thank you."

"It's okay," Kaiba said, "I hope the operation goes well, bye," he ruffled Katsuya's hair and left.

"Hang on!" Katsuya called, running after him.

"What now?" Kaiba asked, amused at the blond's antics.

"I just want to say that I'm not in love with you," Katsuya said, "but you're more than welcome to try and get me to fall in love with you."

Kaiba chuckled, "I'll bring you lots of flowers and chocolate," he joked, "anyway I really have to get back to work."

"Have fun," Katsuya said, waving as the CEO left.

* * *

During the next week Katsuya was put through many tests to see just how bad his eyesight was and his operation was scheduled for the week after. He was visited everyday by his friends who always cheered him up with stories of how Yami and Bakura had managed to destroy several household appliances. Kaiba didn't come to visit (due to huge amounts of work)but large bunches of flowers appeared everyday which caused Katsuya to burst out laughing leaving his friends to give each other confused looks (he never did explain why it was so funny or who the flowers were actually from). Mokuba also visited a couple of times and they spent the time chatting whilst eating the chocolate the youngest Kaiba had brought with him.

The night before his operation Katsuya lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was worrying about what was going to happen the next day. The doctors had told him that because he'd left it so late to get the operation there was only a fifty percent chance of it working and even then he would probably need glasses.

His eyes wandered over to the phone on the table next to his bed. Also on the table was Kaiba's business card. Katsuya sighed, what he really wanted at the moment was company. Acting on impulse he picked up the receiver and dialled Kaiba's mobile number knowing that whatever the time the CEO would have his mobile with him and switched on.

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity, with every buzz Katsuya's resolve faded away. Why was he calling Kaiba? Yugi, Shizuka or any of his friends would be happy to talk to him, but for some reason he really wanted to hear Kaiba's voice.

Finally, before Katsuya could put the phone down, someone picked up on the other end. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" A very angry voice snapped, Katsuya's eyes flicked to the clock (which was _just_ in his range of vision), it was just after midnight.

"Sorry," Katsuya muttered, he'd forgotten that most people would be asleep at this time.

"Jounouchi?"

"Yes, it's me," Katsuya said.

"Do you want something?" Kaiba asked, stifling a yawn.

"Um," _What do I want?_ Katsuya thought. If he was really honest he wanted to see Kaiba but he couldn't really say 'hey Kaiba, I'm lonely could you come over here and sneak past the security guards and talk to me,' could he?

"I'll come over," Kaiba said after an awkward silence, guessing what Katsuya wanted, "I'll see you in about ten minutes," with that he hung up.

* * *

"You're late," Katsuya smirked when Kaiba arrived fifteen minutes later.

"You try getting past the security here," Kaiba muttered pulling up a seat and sitting next to the bed.

"Did you get caught?"

"Yes, but I bribed them to let me through," Kaiba replied stifling a yawn, "so, why do you want me here?"

"Um," Katsuya said, he was very thankful it was dark so Kaiba could see him blushing, he looked around the room desperate for something to say, "thanks for the flowers."

"You woke me up for that?" Kaiba asked smirking, "how did you guess they were from me?"

"You said somethin' about flowers when you brought me here," Katsuya explained.

Kaiba nodded and they fell into silence, both desperately thinking of something to say.

"This seat's really uncomfortable," Kaiba grumbled shifting around to try and find a comfortable way of sitting on it.

"Do you want to sit on here?" Katsuya asked, shifting over so the brunette could sit on the bed. Kaiba got up without saying anything and sat next to the blond. They were squashed together a bit and Kaiba had to put his arm around Katsuya to stop their shoulders digging into each other. _This is actually quite nice,_ Katsuya thought as Kaiba absent-mindedly stroked his shoulder.

"Don't worry about tomorrow," Kaiba said suddenly, "the operation will be fine."

"Thank you," Katsuya said letting his head rest on the older teen's shoulder, Kaiba had guessed what was bothering him and, for whatever reason, he totally believed him. He was now very warm and sleepy and Kaiba's shoulder was actually quite comfy, he sighed and snuggled a bit closer trying not to look like he was doing it. Kaiba's arm tightened around him making him feel safe. _Stay with me please_, Katsuya thought just before falling asleep.

Unbeknownst to Katsuya he'd actually said this thought out loud and Kaiba had heard, he smiled, "hey, are you awake?" he asked, when he received no reply he realised that the blond was asleep. "You'll be fine," he said quietly taking one of Katsuya's hands, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly, "you always pull through."

Kaiba sat there for an hour just watching the blond sleep occasionally brushing a lock of golden hair from his beautiful face and resisting the urge to pin Katsuya down and ravish him. Finally he decided he'd better go home and get some sleep, however just as he started to shift slowly off the bed a hand grabbed his shirt, preventing him from moving without waking the blond.

"Are you awake?" Kaiba asked, he received no reply other than a soft moan as Katsuya tightened his grip on his shirt. Kaiba sighed; it looked like he was going to have to stay here tonight. Carefully he lay Katsuya down and wrapped his arms around the younger teen pulling him close before trying to fall asleep himself.

* * *

When Katsuya awoke the next morning he found himself wrapped in Seto Kaiba's arms.

"What the hell!" he yelled pushing himself away from Kaiba.

"You wouldn't let me go home," Kaiba, who hadn't actually got any sleep, muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "can you not be so loud?"

"Who wouldn't be shocked if they woke up to find _you_ huggin' them?!" Katsuya continued to yell.

"Most people would actually love for that to happen," Kaiba mused as he got off the bed with help from Katsuya pushing him.

"Well I'm not one of those people," Katsuya snapped.

"What's wrong with you? You're the one that wanted me to come here."

Katsuya flushed red, "Sorry, I'm just not used to waking up with someone in my bed, especially another man."

"I guess I'll forgive you," Kaiba shrugged, "this time." Katsuya didn't quite like the sound of that, "What time's your operation?" he asked, sitting on the uncomfortable seat.

Katsuya looked at the clock, "in a couple of hours," he replied, his insides tightening, "are you gonna stay?"

"I'm only going to leave if you kiss me," Kaiba said, smirking as Katsuya turned red again, the blond was so much fun to tease.

"Nu-uh, there's no way I'm gonna kiss _you_ of all people," Katsuya said, shaking his head, "you've already kissed me once, can't you be happy with that?!"

Kaiba stood up, walked over to the bed and forcefully kissed Katsuya's lips, "I'm not going to be happy until you're mine," he whispered huskily into the blond's ear causing him to shudder and gasp as the brunette nipped his ear lobe. "When you're discharged from hospital can I look after you until you can take the bandages off your eyes?" he asked, his voice now deadly serious, looking Katsuya in the eyes, "I can get the best doctors to look after if there are any side effects and-"

"Okay!" Katsuya interrupted, "you can look after me."

"Thank you," Kaiba said giving Katsuya a quick peck on the cheek.

"You just want to do it to get me to fall in love with you," Katsuya muttered.

"Better than doing it out of guilt or pity."

"I guess," Katsuya shrugged, feeling a bit embarrased.

* * *

_Urg,_ was the first thing that passed through Katsuya's head when he regain consciousness. All around he could hear people talking in hush voices and the constant high pitched 'beep' of a heart beat monitor. He felt as though he'd just woken from a very deep sleep, relaxed and refreshed. Slowly he opened his eyes, but the world seemed to be surrounded in impenetrable darkness.

It hadn't worked.

The reality hit him like a speeding train. He was now completely blind.

"Is he awake _yet_?" he heard Mokuba moan as if he was on a long car journey.

"No," Yugi's voice sighed.

There was a few moments of silence and Katsuya heard some pacing around the room, heavy boots hitting the white tile floor, "Can I poke him?" Mokuba asked hopefully, Katsuya wondered if the kid was talking about him.

"If you're willing to incur his wrath," Honda said.

"I'm his sweet little brother, I'll never incur his wrath," Mokuba said, Katsuya could tell he was smiling sweetly, he also realised that he must be talking about Kaiba. _Wow, Kaiba actually sleeps,_ he thought.

"Go away," Kaiba moaned after a few minutes, everyone else was giggling, "stop poking me!"

"You've gotta wake up now," Mokuba told him, "You have a meeting in an hour Anyway none of us can sleep so I don't see why you should."

"I really hate you sometimes," Kaiba growled although he didn't fool anyone, "_I_ haven't slept for the past two days."

"I love you too," Mokuba said sweetly, he was probably giving his brother a hug right now.

"If you can't sleep then kick Jounouchi off the bed," Kaiba said.

"No," Katsuya protested.

"Jounouchi-kun, you're awake!"Yugi celebrated.

"Yup," Katsuya smiled, but then frowned, "the operation didn't work though."

"What nonsense are you blathering about now? The doctors said it was a success, you'll need glasses but you're sight won't get worse," Kaiba said.

"Then why can't I see?"

"You really are dense sometimes, aren't you?" Kaiba sighed, probably rolling his eyes.

"You have bandages over your eyes," Honda explained whilst someone (probably Mokuba) giggled in the background.

Katsuya raised his hands to his eyes, his fingers rubbed against the rough fabric covering them. He then remembered that Shizuka had had her eyes covered after her operation, "urm...who's here by the way."

"Anzu, Honda-kun, Kaiba-kun, Mokuba, Ryou-kun and me," Yugi told him, "Yami and Bakura are looking after the shop. "

"Probably destroying it," Ryou muttered.

"Shizuka said she'd come and visit but she'll have to persuade your mother," Mokuba said and Katsuya's mood got even brighter, "oh and Mai sends her best wishes."

"I'll go and get a doctor, they told us to tell them as soon as Jounouchi-kun woke up," Anzu said and Katsuya heard her leaving the room.

"I've got to go to a meeting now," Kaiba sighed, "I'll be back at some point."

"Have fun," Katsuya said.

"I'm sure I will," Kaiba replied his voice dripping with sarcasm, "alone in a room with Pegasus and Otogi, it will be joyous."

"Why has Kaiba been hanging around so much?" Honda asked once the CEO was well out of ear shot, "If it was anyone else he wouldn't have come near the hospital once, but he was here before all of us this morning."

"Mokuba, do you know why?" Yugi asked the youngest boy in the room.

"It's a secret," was the reply followed by some giggles, "I thought it was actually pretty obvious though."

"Jounouchi-kun, do you know?" Ryou asked.

"Um..." yes he did know, but didn't really want to say.

"He does know, but as I said, it's a secret," Mokuba cut in to help the blond, "right Jounouchi?"

"Yeah," Katsuya agreed, very thankful to Mokuba for stepping in.

"What are you going to do when you're discharged?" Yugi asked, sounding concerned.

"Kaiba wants me to stay at his," Katsuya replied feeling embarrassed, "'cause he can get the best medical care if there are any complications and stuff," he added.

"Are you sure he won't just make fun of you?" Honda said.

"I'm gonna trust him for now, he paid for my operation so I guess I should give him a change," Katsuya explained, "Who knows we might become friends or somethin'."

In his head Mokuba added 'like his wife' and chuckled to himself.

Anzu arrived with the doctors who interrogated Katsuya about how he was feeling and told him that he could be discharged the next day as long as there were no complications and that the bandages could be removed after a couple of weeks.

* * *

"All right, it seems you've recovered well from your operation. I'm happy to discharge you," Dr. Kiritani, Kaiba's doctor said after a lengthy examination during the late afternoon of the next day. According to Anzu he was very good looking with long reddy-bronze coloured hair.

"Thanks," Katsuya said, over the moon with happiness.

"Just make sure you go to an optician after you take your bandages off," Kiritani reminded him, "Don't hesitate to call if you feel unwell Jounouchi-kun."

"Why do you get such a hot doctor looking after you?" Anzu complained once the doctor had left, "Whenever I'm here I always end up with some old man."

"He's married," Kaiba told her.

"Why are all the good men either married or gay?" Anzu muttered, "What's so funny?" she snapped at Kaiba who was chuckling to himself.

"Nothing," Kaiba replied, but Katsuya guessed that he'd taken Anzu's previous comment as a complement and found it funny. "Anyway, I'm going home now, come on you two," he said, obviously meaning Mokuba and Katsuya.

"Okay," Katsuya agreed, "but can you guys get out whilst I change out of this hospital gown?"

Everyone left the room and Katsuya changed into a plain dark grey t-shirt with a long sleeved light grey top underneath and a pair of jeans.

"We're coming back to Kaiba's to make sure he's not going to lock you in a dungeon," Honda said as soon as Katsuya left the room (he'd spend ages trying to find the door and had ended up bumping into the walls several times) causing the blond to jump (since he had no idea that Honda was right in front of him till he'd spoken).

"My house does not have a dungeon!" Kaiba hissed, his tone suggested that he was not pleased with the invasion of Katsuya's friends.

* * *

Over the next few days Katsuya realised just how much he had previously relied on his vision. Everything he would have used to entertain himself with was now useless due to his lack of sight. He couldn't read, couldn't play video games, and couldn't watch TV without having to ask what was happening.

All in all he was bored out of his mind.

The only people in the house where the maids and himself. Kaiba (as usual) was at work and Mokuba had decided to tag along for the day. Even though the younger Kaiba was the vice president of KaibaCorp all of his duties were taken care of by his elder brother so he spent his summer running around doing errands for all the departments. He'd told Katsuya that even though it was very tiring and occasionally boring it was much more interesting that sitting around in a board meeting with his brother or spending the whole of his summer holiday playing video games. Some of the jobs he got given though weren't too bad, Katsuya was pretty jealous of a couple of them, such as beta testing new games and helping design the holograms for all the news cards that kept coming out.

Katsuya sighed and rolled onto his back. He was lying on his bed wondering what to do. It didn't take him long to get bored in normal circumstances when there were things he could actually do; now he couldn't do anything. Hell, he'd even do homework (if he were still in school) just to relieve the boredom.

Suddenly he sat up, a plan formed in his head. He was going to go for a walk around the house. He got out of bed and, after a few minutes of waving his arms in front of him (probably looking like a Zombie from a bad B-movie), he found the door.

"I'll leave the door open so I can find it again," Katsuya muttered to himself as he walked out into the corridor. Now he had to decide which way to go, he vaguely remembered coming from the left into the room so he went right, keeping one hand on the wall so he could retrace his footsteps.

_This is rather dull,_ Katsuya thought grumpily, _I wish I could see then I could explore all these rooms_. _I wonder what Kaiba keeps in them?_

The house was set out rather like a maze with hundreds of dead ends, where Katsuya would occasionally walk right into the wall. _Who designed this place?_ Katsuya thought as he hit his forehead off yet another wall. He had no idea where he was other than he was somewhere in the West side of the mansion.

Finally, after what must have been at least an hour, he decided to turn back since he was getting hungry, if he could find one of the maids he could ask for some lunch. With the happy thought of food in his mind Katsuya turned around and followed his steps back to his room.

It took him another hour to return to the open door of his room. Once he was there he found his bed and collapsed on it, deciding to wait for the maids to bring him his lunch which they did every day. Katsuya liked Kaiba's maids, they were very friendly and came to talk to him when they weren't busy cleaning the mansion.

_I wonder what Kaiba's doing now?_ Katsuya thought before rolling onto his back and, after half an hour or so, fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Seto was sitting at his desk signing documents. Once he'd finished there would be nothing else to do and he'd be able to go home. It wasn't that work today was slow, but because he'd been up since the early hours of the morning doing nothing but work. He'd done this so he could go home and see Jounouchi; the problem with this plan was that he was completely exhausted.

Seto stifled a yawn as he put his signature on yet another report, he then put down his pen and shook his hand to prevent it cramping before picking up the fountain pen again. "Anymore of this and I'll end up like the mutt." The CEO grumbled, rubbing his sore eyes.

The only thing he could think about was getting home and sleeping. Slowly the pile of documents waiting to be signed diminished and Seto allowed himself to cheer quietly when he eventually put his signature to the last one.

Now all he wanted to do was get home, see that Jounouchi was okay and crash on his bed for a couple of hours. Seto found at the moment he could only sleep for a few hours at a time and often at the most inconvenient times, which was why Mokuba had banned him from driving when he was tired.

He picked up the phone on the desk and called his driver telling him to be outside KaibaCorp as soon as was physically possible, then he called Mokuba's mobile and told him that he'd have to make his own way back home. His brother had agreed cheerfully and informed his brother that he was currently helping the holographics department (the people in charge of designing and making the holograms for the duel disks), who didn't really have much to do, make the Dark Magician stumble around drunk, bump into a Blue Eyes White Dragon which then blasted the magician into a million tiny pieces. Seto had given him a small laugh, usually he'd have found it very funny, but all his mind was focused on was sleep.

After leaving his office he left the signed documents with his secretary to send to the appropriate people and headed down to the lobby, trying not to fall asleep in the lift. Once outside the offices he sat on a bench and waited for his lift home to arrive.

It was a lovely sunny day with only a few wisps of high cirrus clouds in the sky. Seto leaned back and watched the traffic go past, not paying attention to the members of the public who were pointing at him and whispering to each other 'is that Seto Kaiba?'.

_Maybe I can get Jounouchi to let me sleep with him,_ Seto thought but dismissed it as being completely impossible. _It'll be really nice in the garden; my roses are in full bloom I think they need to be watered though since it hasn't rained for ages._

Seto continued to think vaguely about what he needed to do in his garden until his chauffeur pulled up next to him in a Jaguar XK. Seto had dispensed of his limos when the press had realised which ones where his and began mobbing them. The ride home was quiet, Seto sat in the back with his head pressed against the cool glass of the window, determined not to fall asleep till he got to his bed.

He found a big surprise when he got to his room and found two of his maids standing outside making 'aww' noises.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, causing them to jump and spin round.

"Oh, Kaiba-sama," One of the maids said, "your guest has fallen asleep on your bed and we thought he looked cute."

Seto walked up to the door and looked through, "you're right, he does look cute." The maids shot each other knowing looks before bowing and excusing themselves. Seto meanwhile entered the room as quietly as possible so not to wake the sleeping blond, wondering why Katsuya had decided to come and sleep on his bed.

Quickly he changed from his suit and tie into a light grey, soft cotton t-shirt and trousers and then collapsed on the bed next to Katsuya before falling fast asleep.

* * *

Seto awoke a couple of hours later feeling completely refreshed, he rolled onto his side and looked at the alarm clock on his bed side table, it was two in the afternoon. Yawning he rolled onto his other side and looked at Katsuya, who was still lying next to him.

"Are you awake?" Seto asked giving the blond a small shake.

Katsuya moaned, "what are you doin' in my bed Kaiba?" he asked, shuffling away from where he thought the brunette was, but got the direction wrong and ended up pressed against Seto's chest. Seto wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close whilst Katsuya tried half heartedly to escape.

"I should be asking you that."

"Wha?"

"You're in my bed, didn't you know?" Seto said, looking confused. Why didn't the blond know where he was?

"Shit!" Katsuya hissed, "I went for a walk and thought this was my room."

Seto's face fell; he'd thought Katsuya had come to sleep in his bed because he wanted to be near him. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"No," Katsuya snapped, pushing himself away from Seto, but the brunette pulled him closer.

"But you're in my bed-"

"By accident!" The blond shouted angrily.

Seto sighed, "Please Jounouchi," he asked sincerely.

There was a pause whilst Katsuya shifted uncomfortably, finally he muttered, "okay."

A smile crossed Seto's face as he looked down at the blushing blond, still lying against Seto's chest. He shuffled down until their faces were at the same level, "I love you," he whispered before pressing his lips against Katsuya's in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away he found Katsuya's arms wrapped around his neck.

"C-Can you do that again?" Katsuya stuttered looking highly embarrassed.

Seto smiled and pressed his lips against Katsuya's again, he kept them there for a little longer this time but didn't go any further, "That's all you're going to get... for now. Have you had any lunch yet?"

Katsuya shook his head, "I fell asleep," he explained.

"It's a lovely day, I think we should eat outside," Seto said and Katsuya agreed. Both of them got off the bed and walked to the kitchen, Seto making sure the blond didn't trip and helping him down the stairs. Once in the kitchen Seto asked the maids to bring them their lunch outside before leading Katsuya out through the kitchen door.

"How's your day been?" Katsuya asked Seto as he was lead through the garden. It was a hot day and he could smell the perfume from the flowers either side of him, _I bet it looks beautiful,_ he thought bitterly wishing he could see again.

"Exhausting," Seto replied, "how about yours?"

"Borin'," Katsuya told him, "There's nothin' to do."

"I was thinking about that last night," Seto said, "I'm sure we have some audiobooks and plays on CDs hidden away somewhere and if not I'll go out and buy some for you, it's much better than lying on your bed doing nothing."

"Thanks Kaiba," Katsuya smiled at the brunette, "That'd be fantastic."

"We're here," Seto said a few moments later, he helped Katsuya into a seat and took the one on the opposite side of the table.

"So where are we?" Katsuya asked.

"We're currently sitting on a white trestle table which is in a small gazebo with my roses growing up the columns...and on the roof," Seto explained, "this is my favourite place."

"I wish I could see."

"You will do and even if these have gone over I'll make sure you see them next year," Seto assured him.

Their lunch came and they ate in silence because Katsuya was eating his sandwiches as fast as he could without choking on them and Seto was working up his courage.

"After your eyes are better do you want to go out for dinner or see a movie?" Seto asked after they'd finished eating.

"Like a date?" Katsuya asked.

Seto nodded, and then realised Katsuya couldn't see him, "yeah."

"Okay, it sounds like fun," Katsuya replied feeling himself blush when he realised this was the first time he'd ever been asked out.

* * *

The next week and a bit passed quite quickly, Katsuya spent the time listening to the CDs Kaiba had given him either by himself or with one or both of the Kaiba brothers. He'd spent a lot of time with Kaiba, talking, listening to CDs or just sitting in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Katsuya was no longer sure what he felt for the elder Kaiba anymore. He still got annoyed at the seemingly endless teasing but it was never meant in a hurtful way and could be very amusing at times. Kaiba had been keeping himself under strict control so the most he'd done over the past week and a bit was give him a quick kiss on the forehead. Katsuya felt rather depressed by this lack of contact but had no idea why, occasionally he'd find himself wishing Kaiba would just push him up against a wall (or any other hard surface) and kiss the living daylights out of him. At times like these the blond found the best thing to do was giving himself a mental slap and remind himself he didn't feel _that way_ about the CEO, even if he had accept his invitation of a date.

Finally the day came to remove the bandages over his eyes and he was currently sitting in the gazebo surrounded by his friends, sister and Kaiba (who he couldn't really place in the category of 'friends' but had no idea where he could place him).

_I can't believe I'm going to be able to see again,_ Katsuya thought happily as everyone around him chatted excitedly.

"Do you need any help taking them off, or can we trust you to do that?" Kaiba asked, Katsuya could tell by his tone of voice that he was smirking and making fun of him.

"I'm quite capable thanks," Katsuya replied curtly, "Okay guys I'm gonna take them off now," he called to his friends and a hush descended over the group. Carefully he reached behind him and undid the knot then unwrapped the bandages. His eyelids fluttered open revealing his amber pupils and he had to blink a couple of times as his eyes got used to the bright light. He then focused on his friends who were all smiling at him, things in the distance were still blurred but at least he could see.

"Did it work?" Shizuka asked the question everyone wanted to ask. She had perfect vision still because her condition had been caught early enough, but she still knew what her brother was going through, how amazing it was to see again after weeks of complete darkness.

"Yep," Katsuya breathed a sigh of relief; he'd had a nagging doubt in the back of his head all day that it wasn't going to work.

"Great, now we can eat some of this food," Honda said pointing at the long table piled with all sorts of what could only be called 'party food', in other words lots of things that were full of sugar and fat. In the corner was a small bowl of salad so the table could pretend to be healthy.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Glasses shopping had been _a lot_ of fun. Mokuba had taken him to the optician with Seto tailing behind them only because he had the credit card. The pair of them had playfully mocked Seto about his 'walking fashion disaster' trench coats every time he tried to suggest a pair of glasses.

Finally, after much debate, they'd all settled on a pair of rectangular glasses with thick black frames, which were apparently very similar to Mokuba's own glasses. It had come as quite a surprise to Katsuya when he found out that both Kaiba's needed to wear spectacles and he'd spent the rest of the day (which they spent shopping for random things) trying to get Seto to wear his.

Katsuya couldn't believe how quickly the past month had sped past. After the glasses shopping Kaiba had found out that Katsuya had been looking for a job and offered him one at KaibaCorp. It didn't really pay much and basically involved taking files from one place to another but it was better than nothing and Kaiba had promised to give him a better job when one became available.

Now he was sitting next to Kaiba in the cinema watching the latest action film, not really a date movie but neither of them cared too much. After the movie they left the cinema into the cool night with Kaiba pointing out all the inaccurate bits as they went, Katsuya just laughed.

"So do you want to have a drink before I take you home?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm okay," Katsuya told him, "we could just walk around or go back to yours."

"If we go back to mine I'll probably try and have sex with you," Seto warned him.

Katsuya smiled and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, after pressing a kiss on the brunet's lips he whispered, "That sounds good as well."

"Only if you tell me how you really feel."

"I've fallen madly in love with you Seto Kaiba."

Seto grinned and pressed his lips against Katsuya's.

* * *

**I love this story! It didn't turn out too badly did it? anyway if anyone can tell me where Dr. Kiritani is from (that's not his real name btw)...urm... I'll give them imaginary cookies, or Seto and Katsuya plushies XD On a completely random note I think I'd sell my soul for a katsuya, capatain jack and ianto plushies (i have a seto one already whom I love very much XD).**

**please review!**


End file.
